Of Course You Are...
by Chiriru
Summary: Sorta 4xD, 4+C. Wow, a 4xD...from me? Songfic. Dorothy and Quatre look back on their relationship long after it is over and wonder... To the tune of "Are You Still Mad?"


Title: Of Course You Are.  
Warnings: 4xD...duh. Mentions sex. Yup. I'm on a writting kick,   
except for what I should be writing. bah.  
Disclaimer: Alanis lyrics. Sad sort of. I couldn't make it a Trowa   
and Dorothy story because......well, I couldn't do that to my second   
fav couple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She could remember every single thing she said. But she was here to   
ask for forgiveness, and for him to bless her new life - a life that   
is with out him.  
  
// are you still mad I kicked you out of bed?  
are you still mad I gave you ultimatums? \\  
  
She tossed her hair. She remembered how she was so cold to him, how   
she had hurt him so. It wasn't fair. and she had made his life hell   
with her changing moods...and he accepted.  
  
// are you still mad I compared you to all  
my forty year old male friends?  
are you still mad I shared our problems  
with everybody? \\  
  
She really didn't mean to compare him to all the older men, she   
didn't mean to spill her feelings to Relena and Hilde...who told   
others. It wasn't...it couldn't...why was this so difficult?  
  
// are you still mad I had an emotional affair? \\  
  
He couldn't help it - Catherine was such a nice person. And, he   
didn't mean for it to go that way. The talks of life were more than   
how rich kinds grew up - she could talk more of where the normal   
people came from.  
  
// are you still mad I tried to mold you into  
who I wanted you to be? \\  
  
He liked her wild side, but he tried to cage her. It wasn't fair to   
her. She wanted help to let go of the pain and he had tried to turn   
her into basically the female him. He didn't do the right thing.  
  
// are you still mad I didn't trust your intentions? \\  
  
She wiped a tear away. How could she trust him? He was always on   
the phone with Cathy, her friend. Of course, he couldn't trust her   
and Trowa's mild friendship but...he just...no freedom.  
  
// of course you are \\  
  
'I mean, why wouldn't he,' she thought, 'After all, I only criticized   
him.'  
  
// of course you are \\  
  
'I tried to rule her life, she has the right to be angry.'  
  
// are you still mad that I flirted wildly? \\  
  
I really couldn't help it dear. You always were trying to find the   
super sugary sweetness in me and I just wanted to roam free and   
strike like the snake. I hope it didn't hurt you to much.  
  
// are you still mad I had a tendency to mother you? \\  
  
Love, I really didn't mean too. I just tried to protect you - you   
had lost it all, and I didn't want those men you talk with to hurt   
you. I wanted to shuttle you away from the pain.  
  
// are you still mad that I had one foot out of the door? \\  
  
That I had Cathy for me all along, knowing we were falling apart?  
  
// are you still mad that we slept together even after  
we had ended it? \\  
  
I mean, that almost caused you to lose the woman who is your wife.   
Sweetie, it meant something to me. It my memory of what I chased   
away. What I miss.  
  
// of course you are  
of course you are \\  
  
Lover, I hope you can forgive me for that night, I didn't mean to   
make it harder on you...Allah no.  
  
// are you still mad I wore the pants most of the time? \\  
  
She smiled. So she seemed to be power hungry...but she just like to   
be on top...of everything really. She laughed a bit. But, if that   
had made him less of a man to her, she was sorry and would change it   
if she could go back.  
  
// are you still mad that I seemed to focus  
only on your potential? \\  
  
He sighed. He only wanted the best for her...but it didn't excuse   
it. Did he even really care?  
  
// are you still mad that I threw in the towel? \\  
  
That I hooked up with Cathy before I even gave us a true chance?  
  
// are you still mad that I gave up long before you did? \\  
  
That I shut myself away before we could even know what we had?  
  
//of course you are\\  
  
A girl turned away from the driveway...before she even entered. A   
boy replaced a phone he had picked up.  
  
// **of course you are** \\  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jeesh. I was looking for lyrics to a DIFFERENT song for a fic, and I   
saw these...well, its out and gone now...not to mention very short.  
  
^^  
  
Chiri 


End file.
